Taking Him In
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kotaro Fuma has been hanging around the camp latly. Sasuke is sure that he can get the other ninja to join Takada. But what if Fuma has a hiden agenda. Can Sasuke see through it before it's to late.


**NEW ONE SHOT. YEAH! I think this is my second Sengoku Basara one today.**

**Anyways this is a SasuFuma. I don't know why more people don't put them together.**

**The first part of this is based off of the history of Fuma. There were times when he would cause trouble in the camps of enemies to throw them off for their next battle. I just thought that was kind of intresting so I added it in.**

**Enjoy**

"YUKIMURA!" three of the men from Takada came running in shaking the young tiger awake.

"Waz is it," the boy mumbled.

"T-there's a ghost in the camp."

"A what?"

"A ghost, the ghost of the Devil King. He says he wants his revenge."

Yukimura was dragged to were the ghostly looking figure was though he couldn't make out who it was because of the dark. But from the shape and the size he knew it wasn't the Devil King.

He ran back and found Sasuke who wasn't too far away watching the seen. He didn't have to say anything before the ninja went off to take care of it. Sasuke didn't come back until morning saying that he took care of it.

But it happened again the next night, and the next and the next. The appearance was causing a panic in the whole camp. No one was sleeping and with the lack of rest it was leaving them open to an attack.

"Sasuke why haven't you taken care of this by now," Shingen asked.

"I'm sorry my lord," the ninja sighed, "It's not as easy to take care of as I once thought. I'll try again but I can't make any promises."

"Make sure you do."

Sasuke took off knowing where to find the perp, "Fuma!" he yelled seeing the other ninja sitting in a tree looking smug. "You can't keep doing this!" He only got madder when he saw the read head smirk.

He hated that the mercenary took the title of silent mercenary very serious. He'd never heard the other man speak, not even once. Ever since the Hojo was taken out by the Takada, he'd been harassing the camp. It was probably his way of taking revenge without blood-shed.

"Seriously Fuma! I don't know if your being paid for this or not but if you are I'll give you double whatever it is, just please stop doing this."

Fuma jumped down in front of Sasuke tauntingly knowing the other wouldn't do anything. He went to jump back into the trees to leave but Sasuke stopped him.

"What are you hoping to gain," he asked, "I know what happened to the Hojo, but you could join us. At least it would give you a place to stay."

Fuma didn't say anything, like always. But his shoulder did tense before he left.

"How did it go," Yukimura asked when he saw his friend come out of the woods.

"I don't know what he wants but I got him to go away for now," he started walking, "He would be really useful if we could get him to join us, but the Takada was the one who destroyed the Hojo, so he won't be that easy to win over."

"The Hojo?" Yukimura looked confused, "What do they have to do with anything?"

"Fuma, the ninja attacking us, is/ was a part of the Hojo. Until we killed everyone. He might still be bitter about that and try to attack."

"Do you think that's why he's messing with us? If he does plan to attack, working at making everyone tired so he could surprise attack us."

"No, he's a legendary ninja, he could take out the whole camp without blinking if he wanted to."

"You talk about him so endearingly," Yukimura smirked.

"He's a legend. One of the few ninja's to be known, but unknown at the same time. He's never been caught and no one really knows what he looks like."

Yukimura just nodded chalking it up to be one of those ninja things that he would never understand. He looked up at the sky feeling the shift of temperature, "Feels like it's going to rain," No sooner than he said that the sky opened up.

Sasuke worried his bottom lip as if making a crucial decision before saying, "There's something I need to go do. I'll be back soon."

"Same, I need to make sure they put the horses away."

Sasuke nodded disappearing into the trees. It wasn't long until he found Fuma sitting in one of the trees taking shelter.

"Hey," he greeted, "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long. I have a room in the Takada, it's not that big, but if you need a place to stay for the night." The man invited. He knew that Fuma had no place to go, and showing hospitality might be a door opener to getting him to stay.

No expecting an answer he headed back to his quarters, knowing that if Fuma wanted to come he would follow. He was surprised, however, to find Fuma in his room before he got there. Then again, he had spent a lot of time in the camp. He probably knew where everyone stayed.

Fuma sat on the floor in a corner, facing it as if he was a child on time out.

"I'll get something to eat and I'll be back."

Sasuke hummed happily finally making leeway with the other man. He was walking back from the cooks quarters with two plates of food, covered so they wouldn't be touched by the rain. He bumped into Yukimura in the way back and explained the situation to him.

"So he's in your room right now?" the young tiger asked in awe.

"Yes, if I'm lucky I can get him to stay."

"Can I meet him, I mean, do you think he would mind if I was there?"

Sasuke shrugged sliding the door to his room open to find nothing. He sighed and placed one of the plates on the floor.

"I thought you said he was here."

"He must have heard your voice and decided he didn't want to see you."

"What?"

"Never mind that," he waved off the question, "It's like taking care of a scared kitten. He'll come out eventually. Yukimura stayed and talked with his friends for hours hoping the legendary ninja would come out.

"Look," he pointed to the plate, "All the food is gone. When did that happen?"

"I told you he's very skilled." The next thing they knew the other ninja was on the bed sound asleep, "I think this is a good start."

~.~.~.~.~

Things went well after that. Though Fuma hadn't become one of the ninja's in Sasuke's corp he did help out on missions and at camp he could usually be seen not too far from where ever Sasuke was. He had a permanent spot in Sasuke's room where they added another futon. But more often than not Sasuke would wake up to find Fuma lying next to him.

Kasuga appeared in the tent, she said that she was sent to send a message but everyone believed that it was probably to assess the Fuma situation. The other lands had gotten word that he may very well be about to settle down Takada, which could be bad for the surrounding countries.

She smirked at Sasuke when she saw how Fuma followed him like a lost puppy, "He does that all day?"

"Pretty much," Sasuke said. He'd learn to ignore it over these past few months.

"It's cute," she giggled taking the opportunity to tease Sasuke for all the times he made fun of her.

"What?"

"You and him," she hinted, "I guess we're going to have to tell Yukimura that we're not betrothed huh?"

"I still don't get it."

"You and Fuma, aren't you…"

"W-what, no, we're not."

"Right," she rolled her eyes, "I have to head back, but you have fun with your…Fuma."

"Stupid girl," he found himself mumbling as he walked into his quarters. He flopped on his bed not surprised when Fuma followed. He couldn't see his face but he could tell he was listening intently.

"It's not that I have anything against you, but…" he was quiet. Deep down he knew he had feelings for Fuma but he also knew better than to get attached to other ninja's. Still…

"You wouldn't mind if I did would you?" he turned to face Fuma. The other ninja blushed. Sasuke leaned closer kissing Fuma lightly, the other kissed back. It was only for a few seconds .

Sasuke smiled at him, happy to get a smile in return.

~.~.~.~.~

What was worrying Sasuke was even though Fuma had responded to the kiss well, he was starting to keep his distance. He was hardly around camp any more and almost never shared the bed.

"I think I might have scared him away," Sasuke admitted to the Tiger of Kai when he was called on for the disappearance.

"You did what you could," Shingen said, "And at least he's not harassing the camp any more."

"I just wish that…" he froze feeling the hairs on the back of his next stick up. Before he could move he saw Fuma about to make the kill on Shingen.

It was lucky the Tiger had sensed this and block with his ax. They fought on, Sasuke unable to move from his spot. Yukimura burst in hearing the commotion but the Tiger told him to say back.

The fight was going in Shingen's favor which was scaring Sasuke. He knew that his lord would not hesitate to kill Fuma. And even though Sasuke felt as if Fuma had been using him all this time to figure out the Tigers routine, he didn't want him dead.

Fuma fell on his back after a particularly hard blow. The Tiger raised his ax to give the last blow that would finish everything. Fuma braced for impact knowing he couldn't move fast enough to escape the hit.

Sasuke's body moved without thinking, using his ninja star to block the hit.

"Sasuke what are you doing," Shingen growled.

"Please, don't kill him. Just give me more time I swear I'll be able to…"

His pleads fell on deaf ears as he was tossed to the side, "You had a chance and it's obvious that he's not going to change." As he spoke the Tiger stocked over to where Fuma had managed slide away, "It's not your fault Sasuke the odds are that he's getting paid to do this."

The ax was lifted again and again Sasuke blocked, "Fuma run!" he cried.

The other ninja did just that disappearing in a mass of feathers.

"Sasuke," Yukimura gasped knowing that his friend was in big trouble.

Shingen lowered his ax shaking his head, "And what if he comes back?"

"He won't I promise, I'll take care of it."

"Sasuke, his failure to listen isn't a reflection on you. Everyone knows that once the Hojo was destroyed he became a ninja for higher. One of the lands is probably fearful enough to send an assassin."

"Please, I just need a little more time and if he doesn't comply then…I won't interfere next time," he bowed his head knowing he was taking a big gamble.

"If this happens again, I will show no mercy."

"Understood," Sasuke left, hopping to the trees unable to find Fuma. He looked all over the camp and still couldn't find him. Night time was starting to fall. Fuma may be trying to attack under the cover of darkness.

Oddly enough he found Fuma lounging on his bed as if nothing had happened.

"WHAT THE HELL FUMA!" Sasuke yelled but the other ninja said nothing. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD OF GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED."

Fuma shook his head showing a small poison dart in his hands. The gears in Sasuke head were turning… "You were going to lure him close enough and then… Fuma you can't. He was going to let you stay here until now. The only thing keeping him from killing you is the hopes that I can get you to stop this. Become part of the Takada."

"Why would I want to," Fuma said leaving Sasuke speechless for a few seconds.

"Did you just talk?"

"The Tiger of Kai is the reason I have no home, why would I want to work under him?"

"He only attacked the men who attacked him."

"You guys were planning to attack anyways," Fuma snarled standing with his back to Sasuke, "The sheer force of his ax shattered the nearby town. By the time I was done fighting him I found my sister and my mother crushed in the house. My brothers were slaughter on the battle field. And my father," Fuma shook his head, "He'd thrown himself to protect my younger brother from the blow, but it didn't work."

"Fuma…" Sasuke reached out to him unsure of what to say.

"I like you Sasuke I really do, but this is something I have to take care of myself."

Sasuke sighed turning Fuma around and holding him close, "Forgive me for sounding cliché but, I doubt that your family would want you to go around killing people. Wouldn't they want you find peace," he paused not getting a response, "Am I right Fuma?"

The other moved away from the embrace, "It's Kotaro."

"Huh…"

"My name is Kotaro. Fuma is just my sir name," As he spoke he took off his helmet revealing shags of red hair that covered his face.

Sasuke's breath was in his throat slowly moving his hands to Kotaro's face pushing the hair from his face revealing two emerald eyes. He pulled Kotaro towards him again kissing him deeply, trying to tell him how much he wanted him to stay.

Kotaro responded allowing Sasuke to plunder his mouth. He whimpered when he was pushed onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. It didn't take that long for things to become hot and heavy. There naked sweat covered bodies were moving against one another as they kissed.

"You can't leave," Sasuke begged breathlessly into Kotaro's neck, kissing and sucking on the juncture, "You can't, you have to promise me that."

Fuma leaned pulled back and looked him in the eye before kissing him again. "You know I can't make a promise like that."

"You can." He breathed out rutting against the other.

Fuma's head fell back into the pillows from the feeling of their hard flesh rubbing together. Sasuke's arms came around him to hold them close as they moved.

"I promise," Kotaro whispered, "I promise not to leave."

Sasuke smiled kissing him deeply once again, this time to distract him as he pushed a finger inside of Fuma's tight hole. The one beneath him shuddered at the feeling clinging closer than ever. Sasuke felt Fuma try to move away as he started to scissor his fingers.

Then he hit that spot inside him that had Kotaro arching off the bed, a cry escaping his lips. He was surprisingly loud for a silent mercenary. He bit his lip trying to keep the noise contained but every once in a while a whimper would escape his lips.

By the time the third finger was in Fuma was all but begging for it.

They made slow passionate love together. Kotaro cried out from the sensation of being filled and Sasuke barred his teeth trying to control his hip. He loved the feeling of being a part of the man beneath him.

As they approached their relief they maintained eye contact whimpers and confessions of love falling from their lips. For a second they didn't talk or make any noise at all. They knew what the other was trying to communicate. It was like they were one person.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Except…

"Sasuke how are things working out with…" Yukimura paused taking in the scene in front of him. "I-I'm sorry, I'll come back later." The young cub slid the door back into place as he ran.

Kotaro moved away, the moment lost. He pulled on his clothes and put his helmet back on. Sasuke watched him from the bed. He had a feeling that this would be the last time they would see each other. If Fuma did kill the Tiger of Kai then he would be forced to see him as an enemy ninja and not allow him in the camp or kill him on sight.

"I won't kill the Tiger of Kai," Fuma said after a while. He left through the window.

Sasuke frowned pretty sure that that mean while he wasn't going to kill Shingen, that doesn't mean he's going to stick around the camp either. He decided to go to sleep for the night and talk to Yukimura in the morning.

He woke up when the sun started to peak though the windows letting him know that he'd over slept. He moved to roll out of bed but his arm was stuck. His eyes fluttered opened to see a sleeping Fuma curled up next to him.

He smiled, softly realizing that he was here to stay.

Sasuke got dressed deciding to let Kotaro sleep a little longer. He heard a small knock on the door, "Come in," he said putting his boots on.

"Sasuke," Yukimura rushed in, "I'm incredibly sorry about last night. Had I know that you and Master Fuma were…"

"It's alright ," Sasuke waved him off.

"B-but, what about Lady Kasuga. I thought you guys were…"

"That was a joke," Sasuke said, "Trust me she'll be relived you don't believe it anymore."

"So you and Fuma," Yukimura looked at the two, "You really love him don't you. I mean, you went against Shingen in order to protect him knowing that it could mean death."

Sasuke nodded, "I have a few things I have to do, but I'll be around if you need me."

"Okay."

The ninja took off and found Shingen explaining that Fuma had agreed to not killing him.

"I see," The tiger stood, "He must really care about you if he decided to not go after the person responsible for the death of his family in order to stay with you."

Sasuke blushed, "I guess so."

The tiger laughed at him, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. The fact that you were able to find love in such turbulent times is a miracle in its self."

The ninja sighed taking his leave back to his room. Fuma was finally waking up. Kotaro smiled at him kissing his cheek, but not saying a word.

Sasuke kissed him back lovingly holding him close.

He knew this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

FIN


End file.
